A Revenge Best Served BURNT
by 3K7
Summary: What if the Victors didn't go back in the games, what if the tributes were chosen from their families? Snow's out for revenge targeting what she tried desperately to save before and is helpless to now. Now Katniss must help Prim through the games and in the process plans a rebellion. Rated T for violence! This is what I think Catching Fire should have been.


**Chapter 1**

**Hey so this is what I think should have happened in Hunger Games. I don't own Hunger Games. And BTW for those of you who are Everlark I am sorry but I am a total Everthorne so if this is unacceptable to you I invite you to read my story but if you still can't stand it I understand.**

We sit on the couch in front of our TV to watch President Snow announce the twist for the third Quarter Quell. He begins to pull the card from the box filled with plans for each Quell that were supposedly written 75 years ago.

"This year," he begins, "for the Seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games and Third Quarter Quell, the tributes will be chosen from the family members of the victors who are of age." Immediately, I shut the power off and hug my sister, my entire reason for entering the games in the first place. This is Snow's revenge, he knows why I went and avoiding the inevitable is unacceptable. This was his way of showing me he still has power and I can't get away from it. I thought we were safe. Peeta and I were forced into engagement to ensure this, but it wasn't enough we needed punishment. There was a knock on the door and my mother continued to hug Prim. I got the door and there stood Gale. He must have ran, because he was here so soon and he was sweating.

He gripped me in a hug for a long time before we both released and walk to Prim. We all join in a group hug for a long time before I heard another knock. Gale goes to answer the door this time. Peeta stands in the door head down, I get why.

"I need to speak to Katniss," he says nervously. Gale nods and turns to me, knowing I heard as I stand up.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back later," he says before walking past Peeta. He's going hunting I know and I wish I could join him but I have to talk to Peeta. I come to the door, I know he wats to talk to me about our plans to keep both our siblings alive.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," I grab my coat and boots to follow him. We walk in silence around town for a while. "So..." I say.

"So..." he responds,"our siblings..." He only has two, one is too old for the games, his other brother is eighteen and barely qualifies.

"Yeah, how are we going to save them both this time?"

"Katniss, I ..." he shakes his head as he stares at his feet,"I don't think we can. We can't fight them again. We did and now look at the consequences. If we do it again think of all the things they could do."

"What are you saying? You would be okay with one of our siblings or both dying!?"

"Katniss, we don't have an option. My family almost lost me, they should have lost me, then none of this would have happened. Because of me we risk losing my brother, I can't let him die simply because I'm alive, because I made a mistake."

"Yes but I'm in the same circumstance! If we had lost their names would still have been in the reapings this year!"

"Yes but if one of us had died the odds would be at least slightly in their favor. There wouldn't have been a 100% chance they would be in the Hunger Games this year."

"The odds are NEVER in our favor, Peeta! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying only one can win this year and I don't plan on letting my brother die for someone else. If I was in there with her I would gladly give my life but I won't let brother."

"HE'S EIGHTEEN! and We can at least try to get them both out!"

"He's still my brother and it's my fault he's in this mess! and if we do we're ALL dead!"

"Fine you want to pick the side that will kill my family, I can't be your family," I pull off the engagement ring, happy to be relieved of it and shove it in his hand before going home. I walk in to see Gale back with fresh game, while my mother helps prepare it.

"So what's up Catnip?" he says hearing the door behind me. First time in a while he's used my nickname or even talked to me. The announcement must have softened him. When he looks up hes sees my face. "Katniss what's wrong?"

I can't believe him! He doesn't even want to try to save them both. He thinks only one can win this year and he wants it to be his brother. I understand, but at least I want both to survive somehow! I broke off our engagement," I say the last part a bit quieter. Gale comes over and pulls me into his arms, one arm on my back and the other pressing my cheek to his chest.

"If it were me I would do everything to get them both out alive," I smile because that's what I want to hear, and he doesn't just say it because he knows. He says it because he means it.

"Thanks, but we should train Prim, she has a long ways to go," I suggest.

"I'll go get hunting gear ready. Prim is up in her room," he smiles and I walk upstairs. I knock on her door softly. I hear a sniffle from inside before opening it. Prim is sitting on her bed hugging her legs that are curled into her chest. I sit on the edge and put my hand on her back.

"Prim, Gale and I are going to train you in the woods." She nods and stands to follow me, Gale is already ready and waiting for him.

"What about the Mellark boy?"

"As much as we would like to help him, Peeta wants to see to his training himself," Gale replies for me. We go to our usual escape location at the fence and easily get through. Gale and I grab our weapons from our hiding spots. I decide that the best place to train her would be at my dad's cabin next to the lake. I hope we can do this and even if Peeta disagrees I still don't want his brother to die so I _will _save them both.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
